RowdyRuff Adventures: Villetown
by KBD99
Summary: the second adventure of the RRB
1. Chapter 1

Brick POV:

We've been living in Villetown for 7 years now. Me and my brothers are now 13 while Alice is 8. Right now we're the leaders of a revolution against the Oppressor.

"Berserk, give up!", I screamed at this demension's evil form of Blossom, a.k.a Berserk. It's not what it seems, we're not fighting. See, Berserk and her sisters, Brute (Buttercup) and Brat (Bubbles), fell in love with me and my brothers when we first got here and they won't give up on trying to get us.

"Brick we're made for each other. I'm the leader of my group. You're the leader of your group. I'm evil and so are you.", she said. I'll admit she's hot and right, but she's also a psycho.

"No, it wouldn't work.", I said.

"Just try it. If it dose not click on the first date it'll be over. Just give me a chance.", she said with pleading eyes.

"Fine.", I said. I mean, how bad can it be?

"Yay! Do want to do it now?", she asked with happiness on her face.

"Sure why not.", I said. Ok, before I go on I think a description of Berserk is needed. She is 5'2" and has red fiery hair like me but it's dyed black at the end. Her eyes are maroon and she has blood red bow that is like Blossom's firetruck red one but it's badly done, but for a reason. She can control the bow and the ends act like tentacles. She wears a red school girl outfit, like the kind out of Butch's dreams. She is more evil and more dessiveing than me.

"Let's go!", she screamed and dragged me to her house where, of course, the Oppressor lives. Before I could do anything she brought me inside.

"Berserk! Who the hell is this?", he screamed.

"This is Brick, me and him are going on a date.", she said.

"You got a RowdyRuff to say yes?", asked Brute.

"How?", asked Brat.

"I thought I should at least to give it a try right? You know, give her a chance.", I said.

"Where are you two going?", asked the Oppressor.

"The movies!", said Berserk. Since they're the Oppressor's daughter's they get in for free. Oh yeah, the reason the Oppressor isn't like attacking me is because he dose not know we're the leaders of the revolution.

"Do you think you could get Boomer to come along and make it a double date?", asked Brat.

"Butch too?", added Brute.

"I'll try, I may be the leader but I do only have so much power over them.", I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

Butch and Boomer are so dead.

"It's too bad your brothers couldn't come.", said Brat. Looks like I'm on a a date with all three of them and what's worse were going to see Twilight.

"Yeah, a real shame.", I said. Berserk looked at me with a puzzled look, like she was trying to figure something out.

"Hey, Brick! Your seeing Twilight?", I turned and saw Alice.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"We changed our minds and she wanted to come along.", I saw Boomer next to her.

"Why did you say we?", I asked.

"Vampires and epic battles! WHOO!", Butch screamed into my ear. The thing is we never heard or seen Twilight. Butch was carrying popcorn and soda.

"Hey Berserk do you want anything?", I asked.

"Just a small Coke please.", I went and grabbed our food and we headed to watch the movie.

_122 minutes later...__**(a/n yeah I looked it up)**_

"OH MY GOD!", I screamed as I ran out of the movie theater.

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING!", said Butch following me.

"VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE IN THE SUNLIGHT!", said Boomer right behind Butch.

"It wasn't that bad.", said Alice.

"Stop bitching about it.", said Brute.

"TEAM EDWARD!", screamed Brat.

"TEAM JACOB!", screamed Berserk. I looked at them both with a WTF face.

"Note to self, destroy movie theater.", said Butch.

"I'm in."

"Me too", said Boomer. Me and Berserk left the group and went for a walk in the park.

"So, how was it?", she asked. She actually looked beautiful in the moon light. I felt my cheeks get hot and she giggled.

"Good, I was wrong for rejecting you all these years.", I said. She took a step towards me and we got close. My eyes started to close and our lips were close to touching when my phone went off. It was Alice.

"Alice? What up?"

"Brick, help! There are three boys here and they're looking for me!"

"What?!", Berserk looked at me with a worried look. The line went dead.

"Alice?Alice!?", I screamed and took off into the air. I got my phone out and called Boomer.

"What up Brick?"

"Get Butch and get home now!"

"Why?What's wrong?", I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Alice is in trouble!"

"What?! We're on our way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

We arrived to late, we found her body tied to her bed. She had tons of bruises and cuts, I could tell she was beat to death.

"Alice... who could of done this to someone this innocent?", cried Boomer. Out of all of us Boomer and Alice were best friends, they were always hanging out.

"Boomer I don't know who did this but when I figure it out they will wish they were dead.", said Butch with tears in eyes, I wasn't surprised after all Butch was the one who saved Alice and her mother from the demons.

"I know who did it, it was the us of this demension.", I said. They looked at me with a confused faces.

"How do you know?", asked Boomer.

"Look at the damage on her body and how fast we got here. The only people who could do this that quickly is us, the PowerPunks, or this demension's us.", I said.

"Well, where do you think they are?", asked Butch cracking his knuckles.

"Where would we go after murdering someone?", I asked.

"MoJo's lair, do you think they'll be at JoMo's?", said Boomer.

"It's possible.", I said.

"Let's pay JoMo a visit then.", said Butch.


End file.
